The Computational Core will serve the proposed Conte Center in three primary ways: 1) It will provide access to computing hardware, including a 16-CPU SKI Origin2000 compute server along with SGI Octane Graphics workstations and several microcomputers. All seven projects will benefit from access to using these resources, as they all involve analysis that place substantial demands on processing power and disk storage capacity. 2) It will also providing access to software for neuroimaging and computational modeling. Projects 1, 2, 3, and 4 will benefit from access to an extensive collection of software tools for neuroimaging analysis and visualization. Projects 3, 5, and 5 will draw upon the collection of neural network simulators as well as general-purpose mathematical and analytical software toolkits. Customized software will be written to meet the needs of projects as they unfold. 3) The Computational Core will also provide Center participants training in the use of the computational facilities, neuroimaging software, and neural network simulators. Annual tutorials will be organized in conjunction with the Neuroimaging Core. A web site will be created for the Center, to disseminate data, methodology, and results among the participants.